The Slice of KageHina
by BlackAzure29
Summary: Hanya potongan kisah tentang Kageyama Tobio dan Hinata Shouyou (Drabble) [Edited]


**Haikyuu! (c) Haruichi Furudate**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **/Step 1 : About the Fallen Angel**

Tubuh mungil itu selalu terasa hangat dalam dekapannya, suara indahnya yang bagai kicauan merdu burung gereja, dan rambut orange yang selalu halus ketika disentuhnya.

Satu hal lagi, Hinata Shouyou memiliki senyuman secerah matahari.

Hinata Shouyou adalah malaikat. Dan Kageyama Tobio adalah seorang pendosa yang tidak pantas bersanding dengan malaikat seindah dirinya.

Arogan, egois, dan menyeramkan. Tiga hal itu sudah cukup mendeskripsikan pemuda yang memiliki unsur bayangan di namanya itu. Bagaimana bisa panah asmara yang ditembakkan dewa cinta orang justru tertancap pada hatinya yang sudah membeku?

Berkat malaikat itu, hatinya yang membeku perlahan mulai mencair. Berkat malaikat itu juga, ia berhasil melepas gelar Raja yang membelenggunya. Dan yang pasti, Hinata Shouyou selalu membuat hari-harinya menjadi lebih cerah.

Aah…sejak kapan dirinya menjadi melankolis seperti ini?

~~~000~~~

 **/Step 2 : Little Giant or Me?**

"KAGEYAMAAAA!"

"O-oi, boge, lepaskan aku!" Kageyama mendorong wajah Hinata yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hei hei Kageyama! Lihat! Kemarin Suga-san memberiku ini!" Hinata menunjukkan sebuah DVD dengan bahagia. Di DVD itu tertulis "Rekaman Pertandingan Little Giant"

"Waa~ aku tidak sabar ingin menontonnya! Aku ingin melihat seperti apa Little Giant melakukan "whoosh!" kemudian "baaaam!" sampai terasa seperti "gwaaaa!" Pasti hebat sekali!" celoteh Hinata bagai anak kecil yang baru dibelikan mainan.

Kedua alis Kageyama bertaut. Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak dan entah kenapa ia merasa kesal dan sangat tidak terima mendengar pemain voli hebat kebanggan Karasuno yang bahkan nama aslinya masih misterius sampai sekarang itu disebut-sebut oleh uhukgebetannyaukuk.

"Benar juga! Mungkin aku bisa meniru beberapa gerakannya, jadi kau mau kan memberiku toss la-"

"HINATA"

Hinata terdiam. Kageyama mencengkram sebelah bahu Hinata, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dan menatap matanya intens. Dalam sekejap, Hinata merasa tubuhnya menciut. Antara takut dan penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan Kageyama

"Jadi kau lebih memilih Little Giant daripada aku?"

Kageyama berlari entah kemana setelah mengatakan itu. Hinata sempat melihat semburat merah di wajah mantan penyandang gelar Raja Lapangan itu.

"Maksudnya apa sih, tiba-tiba lari begitu" gerutu Hinata, tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang dikatakan Kageyama.

~~~000~~~

 **/Step 3 : Scarf**

Suatu hari bersalju di kota Miyagi, dimana Hinata dan Kageyama tanpa sengaja berpapasan di tengah jalan menuju sekolah dan mereka memutuskan berjalan bersama. Hinata menatap Kageyama yang sama sekali tidak memakai pakaian hangat, hanya seragam biasa. Sedangkan Hinata sudah memakai jaket dan syal pemberian Natsu.

"Kau tidak pakai jaket, Kageyama?"

"Tertinggal di rumah dan aku malas kembali sekarang"

"Ooh"

Hinata menuntun sepedanya dalam diam. Sesekali ia melirik Kageyama yang memeluk dirinya sendiri, berharap sedikit kehangatan tubuhnya tidak menguap ditelan udara dingin. Dan jujur, Hinata sedikit kasihan melihatnya.

"Pakai syalku saja. Kau kedinginan" Hinata berhenti sejenak dan melepas syalnya.

"Tidak usah, aku tahan dingin" jawab Kageyama, yang sangat tidak sinkron dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Hinata menatap Kageyama dengan tatapan 'aku-tahu-kau-bohong' dan Kageyama hanya mendecih pelan.

"Ya sudah, berikan padaku. Bukan berarti aku kedinginan, kau yang memaksaku" ucap Kageyama setengah berseru.

((Hei Kageyama, di bagian mananya Hinata memaksamu? Bilang saja kau memang kedinginan, dasar _tsundere_.))

Hinata hanya nyengir dan melepas syalnya, kemudian mengalungkannya di leher Kageyama. Kageyama memprotes ingin memakainya sendiri, namun tidak didengarkan oleh Hinata yang tetap memakaikan syal itu dengan lembut. Seketika jantung Kageyama berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya dan wajahnya terasa panas.

 _Harusnya aku yang memakaikan syal pada Hinata..._

Beberapa saat kemudian, syal itu sudah melingkari sekitar leher Kageyama dan kehangatan kembali menyelimuti _setter_ Karasuno itu. Wajah Kageyama makin terasa panas dan ia merasa darah dalam tubuhnya mengalir dengan cepat dan terkumpul di wajahnya.

"Nah, hangat 'kan? Wajahmu sampai merah begitu" cengir Hinata. Kageyama hanya membuang muka dan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Malu.

"Oh iya Kageyama, bisa bungkuk sedikit?" tanya Hinata sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya disamping bibirnya, seakan ingin membisikkan sesuatu. Kageyama tanpa pikir panjang langsung membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya…

…Hinata menarik ujung syalnya dengan kuat hingga Kageyama tercekik.

"Uhk! _KUSO_ HINATA _BOGEE_!"

Hinata langsung menaiki sepedanya dan kabur, menghindari amukan Kageyama. Sedangkan Kageyama sendiri mengejar Hinata dengan kecepatan penuh, namun hebatnya ia tidak tergelincir mengingat jalanan licin akibat salju.

Diam-diam Hinata memperlambat laju sepedanya.

 **/Step 4 : Lunch**

Hari ini, tumben-tumbennya Kageyama mengajak Hinata makan siang bersama di atap sekolah. Maka dari itu, Hinata ingin segera cepat-cepat pergi ke atap begitu waktu makan siang tiba. Namun hal itu tertunda sejenak karena beberapa teman sekelasnya tiba-tiba mengajaknya mengobrol dan Hinata tanpa sadar terbawa suasana obrolan itu. Sementara Kageyama sudah bersungut-sungut di atap sekolah karena Hinata belum datang.

Sudah lima menit berlalu, Hinata belum juga datang dan nafsu makan Kageyama sudah hilang. Ia meletakkan makan siangnya di sampingnya dan berbaring dengan kedua telapak tangan sebagai alas kepala. Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa lembut wajah dinginnya, ditambah siang ini cerah, tidak panas tapi juga tidak mendung. Kageyama yang awalnya hanya melamun menatap langit pun menguap lebar dan akhirnya tertidur.

Tiga menit kemudian, Hinata datang dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Maaf Kageyama, tadi aku-eh?"

Hinata tidak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya begitu menyadari bahwa Kageyama tertidur. Dilihatnya makan siang Kageyama yang baru habis separuhnya.

"Aku terlalu lama, ya? Maaf ya, Kageyama" bisik Hinata disertai cengiran tak bersalah seraya mendekati Kageyama. Ia duduk di dekat kepala Kageyama, kemudian dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati ia meletakkan kepala Kageyama di pahanya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal itu.

Hinata menatap setiap lekuk wajah Kageyama. Sesekali ia mengelus rambut Kageyama yang diluar dugaan ternyata sangat halus. Wajah yang biasanya selalu ditekuk dan terkesan menyeramkan itu kini terlihat damai dan rileks. Baru sekarang Hinata menyadari, Kageyama sangat cocok dimasukkan dalam kategori ikemen.

Yaah, meski ia bodoh dan hanya mementingkan voli dan dirinya sendiri sih…

"Hei Kageyama, bangun" Hinata menepuk pelan pipi Kageyama. Hinata hanya mendapat erangan Kageyama sebagai balasannya.

"Oi, Kageyama. Ayo makan siang" Hinata sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, namun tetap tidak mempan.

Menyerah, Hinata mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kageyama.

"BANGUN, OU-SAMA!"

Kageyama terbangun tiba-tiba dan dahinya terantuk dengan dagu Hinata dengan sukses.

"Sudah kubilang BERHENTI memanggilku seperti itu, HI-NA-TA!" Kageyama mengusap dahinya sedangkan sebelah tangannya mencengkeram kepala Hinata dengan kuat.

"Ow ow! Iya iya maaf!" Hinata mengaduh kesakitan. Setelah berdebat selama beberapa saat, mereka pun akhirnya makan siang bersama seperti rencana awal.

.

.

.

Meski sebenarnya saat ia tertidur, Kageyama bermimpi melamar Hinata dengan bola voli.

 **~END** **(?)~**

* * *

 **((A/N Time!))**

 **Halo semua! Ini ff pertama saya di fandom Haikyuu! Salam kenal semuanya~ *bow***

 **Sekaligus pertama kalinya bikin drabble, jadi mungkin masih banyak yang fail, jadi mohon reviewnya senpai-senpai sekalian...**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca ^_^**


End file.
